Juramentos destrozados
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Sí, ser un pokémon fantasma es extraño, porque no mueres como los demás. Yo no puedo morir, pero sí puedo sentir. Eso lo descubrí al enamorarme de una entrenadora de unos 100 años menor que yo. Sí, ¿desde cuándo un humano puede enamorarse de un Gengar? Pokémon no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Nunca pregunten por qué estoy haciendo esto, enserio.

Estaba aburrida y bueno… ¡Primera historia en esta cuenta nueva!

Los review están admitidos, hacen mejorar muchísimo.

Y si se dieron cuenta, este fanfic trata sobre mis pokémon favoritos de todos: ¡Gastly, Haunter y Gengar!

Pokémon no me pertenece, sino a Nintendo. Yo solo creé a la entrenadora que sí es mía.

**Summary: **Sí, ser un pokémon fantasma es extraño, porque no mueres como los demás. Yo no puedo morir, pero sí puedo sentir. Eso lo descubrí al enamorarme de una entrenadora de unos 100 años menor que yo. Sí, ¿desde cuándo un humano puede enamorarse de un Gengar?

Ahora sí, a la historia.

El prólogo será muy corto.

…..

Hmn… vagar por ahí y por allá en aquella ruta hacia el pueblo lavanda era aburrido. Ser un Gastly era frustrante, porque era tan solo un gas, sin manos ni piernas.

Los entrenadores jamás se interesarían en un pokémon como él, tan débil e inofensivo, cualquier podría derrotarlo con facilidad.

Sí, quizás tendría que seguir vagando por allí e intentar ignorar a ese Haunter que andaba hostigándolo porque el muy malote evolucionó primero y se creyó el rey del mundo.

Vivir así era deprimente.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir así, tan callado y reservado?

¿Por qué tenía que seguir así, tan enfadado y deprimido?

Quizás y la mejor opción era dejar de vivir pero, ¡por favor! Había estado así muchísimo tiempo, atrapado en la sombra, en la obscuridad.

¿Por qué todos despreciaban a los pokémon tipo fantasma?

Realmente no lo sabía, y el no saberlo lo hacía enfurecer bastante.

Muchos entrenadores que lo veían, lo pasaban de alto y le miraban con desprecio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esas miradas tan…malvadas?

Hasta el equipo Rocket le tenía miedo.

No dejaría que esos hechos lo hicieran sentir tan insignificante, ¡él sería el pokémon de un fuerte entrenador y junto a él, lograría llegar a la cima del mundo para callar a los idiotas que lo molestaban sin piedad o clamor alguno!

Al menos eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera encontrado a esa humana inconsiente en esa misma ruta.

Su nombre, Violet de unos 14 de edad. De un cabello castaño brillante y bien peinado hasta debajo de los hombros y unos ojos chocolate que te robaban el aliento. Su optimismo era enorme a pesar de llevar 3 años intentando capturar un pokémon.

Ambos eran tan diferentes. Gastly era callado, serio, tímido y podía controlarse bastante bien mientras que Violet era alegre, desvergonzada al hablar y su control era…limitado.

¿Quién diría que personas tan diferentes se conocerían de una manera tan distinta?

….

**N/A: **¡Introducción terminada!

Ok, mi obsesión por ese pokémon es enorme.

Muy bien, ustedes dejen un review y amablemente les contestaré por PM.

¡Los leo luego!

Atte: Karoru Sunshine


	2. 1:¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?

¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no los veo. Soy yo, la pokémaniaca Karol, ok no.

Lamento tardar tanto, pero la secundaria abruma demasiado, y soy un poco floja, así que las historias están pasando a segundo privilegio, después de la escuela.

Sin embargo, la historia debe continuar, ¿no?

¡A la historia!

Capítulo 1: _**¿**_Por_** qué me siento tan…extraño?**_

….

-Tiempo después-

-**¡Haunter! ¡Eres el mejor!**

Se sintió orgulloso al oír eso de su entrenadora castaña, Violet. Habían vencido juntos al líder del gimnasio tipo veneno, Koga. Tenían tres meses juntos y ahora arrasaban en las batallas.

Mejor aún, había dejado de ser un Gastly y había evolucionado a Haunter

¿Por qué la victoria sabía tan bien con ella al lado?

Recibieron la medalla del gimnasio y decidieron ir al centro pokémon a curar las heridas del pokémon fantasma junto a los otros tres que la ojicafé había capturado: Charmander, Staryu y Dratini.

Todo había cambiado para ambos y la vida les estaba brillando.

Haunter había cambiado, se había vuelto amable a pesar de ser sólo así con su entrenadora y con Staryu. A los pobres de Charmander y Dratini les iba mal con el fantasma evolucionado. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que estaba algo celoso.

Violet también había cambiado. Se volvió más humilde y su dependencia decayó. Su optimismo aumentó aún más y la alegría habitaba siempre en su ser. Siempre agradecía cuando ganaba una batalla, deseando que ambos volvieran a encontrarse y cuando perdía entrenaba a sus pokémon como a sí misma, diciendo que a ella le faltaba confianza, y era cierto, porque Violet siempre había sido insegura y temerosa cuando aquel pokémon la atacó…

-**Te luciste mucho Haunter. Eres un pokémon muy fuerte.**- la entrenadora sonrió al salir del centro pokémon. El pokémon fantasma era el único que tenía el lujo de estar afuera y no en la pokéball.

Aun así, lo sorprendente era que solamente tenía cinco días de haber sido capturado. Cuando era un Gastly, le había dado a Violet una prueba: Si evolucionaba a Haunter, se dejaría atrapar. Cuando lo consiguió, la castaña se tomó el lujo de lanzarle una pokéball roja y atraparlo a la primera.

-**¡Ya quiero patearle el trasero a la líder del gimnasio tipo psíquico!-**Haunter miró los ojos de su entrenadora brillar de alegría y algo dentro de él pareció removerse dentro de él, haciéndole sentir bien.

¿Por qué ella, de todas las personas en el mundo le hacía sentir así?

Violet sonreía, con una mirada irradiando brillos de felicidad. Esa expresión daba a conocer orgullo, satisfacción, alegría y serenidad. Sin embargo, el pokémon fantasma traía una cara de pocos amigos, con la boca torcida en un gesto de molestia y los ojos mostrando enfado alguno.

Sin embargo, detrás de aquella sombría imagen, el pokémon mostraba muy en el fondo algunas dudas.

-**¿Haunter?**

Y se dio cuenta que Violet estaba a unos cuantos paso de él, con su rostro ahora lleno de una profunda preocupación. Odiaba que ella lo mirara así, pero a la vez lo adoraba. No le agradaba porque le hacía entender que era un niño que necesitaba protección pero le alegraba porque significaba que ella se preocupaba por él, lo que quería decir que a ella le importaba.

…Y eso se sentía genial…

-**Compañero, ¿estás bien? Me estás asustando…**

Asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba mintiendo. No estaba bien, para nada. Tenía dudas, molestia, inseguridad. Algo se retorcía de angustia dentro de él. Sentir miedo era poco.

…No sabía que corchos le ocurría…

-**Haunter, amigo, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves deprimido, nunca te había visto así…**

Asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez despacio. Ella no debía verse así, tan triste y rota. Sus ojos chocolate lucían llorosos y no podía soportarlo.

¡NO QUERÍA VERLA LLORAR!

Como no sabía qué hacer, como único recurso tomó de las manos de la entrenadora joven entre las suyas e intentó regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero sólo soltó un rostro macabro con una cruel y macabra sonrisa.

Contrario a lo que suponía, ella sonrío, sus ojos brillaron como nunca y… ¿tiene rojo en las mejilla? ¿Acaso se está ruborizando?

-**Gracias amigo, lamento enfadarte.**

Negó con la cabeza, con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Joder, ¿por qué ella era tan adorable?

-**Vamos al gimnasio tipo psíquico a patear traseros mentales.**-Violet mostró una mirada entusiasta y fresca que a Haunter le parecía hermosa.-**Yo sé que puedes vencerlos.**

Volvió a asentir sin decir nada y soltó una de las manos de la menor, aun sosteniendo la otra. Él siempre podría si ella confiaba en él. Serían los mejores amigos sin importar qué.

…O al menos eso ambos querían pensar…

-**A ver…estamos en Ciudad Fucsia y tenemos que ir hacia esa otra que no sé cómo se llama…**

-_**"Ciudad Azafrán…"**_-Haunter la interrumpió hablando telepáticamente.

-**Sí, sí, como sea…**-Violet agradeció mentalmente que desde que era un Gastly pudiera hablar con la, aunque sin que se lo dijera.-**¿Haunter, gustas tomar una ruta aleatoria?**

-_**"…como sea…"**_

El pokémon se hubiera encogido de hombros si los tuviera y a paso veloz se dirigieron a la ruta de bicicletas, el camino más rápido a Ciudad Azulona y por ende, a Ciudad Azafrán.

A Haunter le empezaban a pesar las dudas y sus emociones. Odiaba no saber el porqué de sus propios actos.

Estaba empezando a sentirse extraño, raro, sin orientación a lado de su entrenadora.

Por un momento se sintió un idiota cuando la conoció, pero sabía que ella y él eran amigos. Los amigos se cuidan, ¿no? Los amigos se quieren, ¿me equivoco? Los amigos se apoyan, ¿cierto?

Algo pasaba que Haunter no entendía, contrario a los demás entrenadores, Violet era diferente. Para él ella era como la luz en su vida, como la amiga que había entrado en su vida para jamás irse

Pero aún así, no entendía por qué le pesaba tanto la palabra "amigo."

…..

¡Tiempo de explicación!

El primer capítulo ocurre tres meses de lo ocurrido en el prólogo.

El segundo capítulo tratará de lo ocurrido entre el prólogo y este primer capítulo.

Los review se agradecen.

¡Los leo luego!

Atte: Karoru Sunshine.


	3. 05: El inicio de una gran amistad

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir debido a que, todo lo que tenía que decir ya lo hice en el capítulo anterior.

Como había dicho, en este capítulo tratará de cómo Violet y Haunter (en este capítulo Gastly y muchos después Gengar) se conocieron y como forjaron esa bella y hermosa amistad.

Ehemn…supongo que eso es todo pero si olvidé decirles algo…luego se los digo.

¡Al capítulo!

Capítulo 0.5: **El inicio de una gran amistad.**

…..

-Ugh…mi cabeza.

Despertó de su inconciencia con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se extrañó al verse recargada en un árbol grueso siendo dulcemente acobijada por aquella dulce sombra que aquel regalo de la naturaleza le ofrecía. Se sentía bien, a pesar de dolerle todo el cuerpo.

Lo único que recordaba era que huía despavorida de aquel pokémon salvaje que la había lastimado, que ella en un último intento de salvarse corría hacia su pueblo natal, el Pueblo Lavando en busca de la civilización y… después obscuridad.

**-¿Có…Cómo llegué aquí?**- y su respuesta creyó haber sido respondida al ver un Gastly enfrente de ella, sin moverse, de expresión seria.- **¿Tú me trajiste aquí?**

El pokémon asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Le gustaba hablar sin la necesidad de letras y frases, pero aquella chica le estaba quitando el tiempo. Quizás algún fuerte entrenador había pasado por allí y lo había pasado de alto al verlo con esa castaña, creyendo que era su entrenadora.

-**Ehemn…eres muy callado, ¿podrías decirme qué pokémon eres por lo menos?**- la chica de mirada chocolate le dio una hermosa sonrisa agradecida. Estaba segura que aquel pokémon la había salvado.- **Yo me llamo Violet.**

-_**"…Gastly..."**_- contestó telepáticamente. Observó los ojos de la humana brillar de alegría.

**-¿Eres un Gastly? ¡Genial! El señor Fuji me había hablado de la cadena de evolución de aquellos pokémon fantasma. Y siempre me había preguntado de cómo son y dónde viven…**-Violet logó ponerse de pie a pesar de su dolor, recargándose en el frondoso árbol. Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír cuando una idea pasó por mente.-**Ugh… ¿y tú entrenador?**

El pokémon negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un momento.**-**_**"No tengo…"**_

**-Oh… ¿y no tienes amigos?-** la chica recibió otra negación y le tocó suspirar.-** ¿Y no te frustra ni un poco estar solo?**

Gastly se mantuvo serio, pensativo. Desde siempre había estado solo y por supuesto que le molestaba pero ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Siempre había sido así y ya no le importaba.

-_**"A veces me siento así, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Algún día conseguiré a un entrenador fuerte para callar a todos esos enfadosos que solo se la pasan molestándome. Ser un fantasma pokémon no es para nada divertido, lo admito."**_

Ella simplemente sonrió, consiguiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Gastly.-**Sé cómo te sientes, amigo.-**el pokémon ahora la miró con sorpresa que no supo disimular para nada.-**En el pueblo Lavanda era la rara, la chica sin nombre, la entrenadora sin pokémon y que me hicieran sentir así me frustraba porque me hacía sentir triste el hecho que el que nadie me quería…yo estaba sola contra el mundo…y-yo…-**Unas lágrimas hicieron aparición mientras la sonrisa se borraba. Recordó a su único amigo, Logan, quien consiguió un Bulbasaur y partió a su viaje dejándola sola. Los demás siempre la habían tratado cual mierda.-**Todos suelen molestarme porque es cierto, no tengo ningún pokémon pero ni me importa, algún día conseguiré uno y callaré a todos esos hipócritas cuando gane la liga pokémon y sea la mejor entrenadora del mundo, pero por el momento, solo debo conformarme con ser simplemente nada…**

Gastly se quedó quieto, pensando. Ambos básicamente se sentían así: Abandonados por el mundo, con sus sueños destrozados, conformándose con ser nada y pensando que siguiendo siendo así todos sus problemas se resolverían solos. Él sabía que no sería así, tenían que actuar para conseguir sus sueños.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando una idea pasó por su mente: Podría ser el pokémon de Violet y ganar la liga juntos. ¡Era una genial idea! Solo tenía que convencer a esa entrenadora sin experiencia para que se uniera a ella para ambos conseguir sus sueños. No sería tan difícil.

-_**"…Hagamos un trato, Violet…"**_

**-¿Un trato?-**La chica secó sus lágrimas y miró fijamente al pokémon frente suyo.-** ¿Qué clase de trato?**

**-**_**"Yo seré tu primer pokémon, te acompañaré en tu viaje pero, no podrás capturarme con una condición"**_

**-¿Y cuál es?**

**-**_**"Tendrás que conseguir que evolucione a Haunter."-**_Y aquella sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar a un pokémon enfadoso.-_**"¿Es un trato, niña?"**_

Ella también sonrió. Tenía la oportunidad de tener al fin su primer pokémon y no podía evitar sentirse tan genial. A pesar del dolor y las heridas en todo su cuerpo, pudo poner el pulgar en alto al momento que emitía un leve quejido. Aunque fuera un pokémon veneno y fantasma y que fuera serio, un poco inexpresivo y frío, ella sabía que no era malvado. Gastly no era malvado.

-**Es un trato, amigo…**

El pokémon asintió sin decir palabra. Pondría en prueba la fuerza, la paciencia y la confianza de aquella chica que decía ser entrenadora. Y de hacho, Violet le inspiraba mucha confianza y alegría al punto de agradarle. Si pasaba la prueba, estaba seguro que su relación sería bastante buena (**N/A: **Y bastante buena, pequeño) y si no, sería una verdadera lástima.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro. La verdadera aventura estaba por comenzar…

….Tiempo actual….

-**Y…aquí estamos…**

En efecto, Haunter y Violet habían llegado al gimnasio tipo psíquico. Ella tragó saliva ligeramente nerviosa enfrente de la puerta de vidrio. Quería pensar que ella y sus pokémon estarían bien, que podrían ganar, pero empezaba a tener dudas.

-_**"…Estaremos bien…"-**_La tranquilizó el pokémon fantasma-_**"Podremos con ella"**_

Como respuesta, la castaña sonrió meciendo sus cabellos con sus manos, en un acto que hacía comúnmente para mantenerse tranquila, cosa que estaba funcionando apenas.

Y es que Haunter la conocía tan bien que podía ver la alegría, la tristeza, las dudas, inseguridades y los miedos de la entrenadora sin hablar. Lo sabía con solo mirarla a los ojos, por algo él era su mejor amigo.

-**Muy bien compañero, acabemos con toda esta locura.**

Sabía que no sería para nada sencillo, porque Haunter era vulnerable al tipo psíquico y sus demás pokémon no habían evolucionado, pero tenía confianza en ellos. Sabía que podrían ganar si se esmeraban.

Y sin decir algo más, entró al lugar donde la líder del gimnasio los esperaba.

….

¡Suspenso!

El siguiente capítulo trata de una batalla pokémon, una gran batalla de miércoles.

De hecho, será mi primera vez escribiendo una batalla pokémon pero Logan (un amigo de mi secundario, adicto al pokémon y a los Lucarios, ¿creían que no existía?) me está ayudando con eso.

Vuelvo a agradecer a la gente amable que me ha dado un review, que me alimento de sus mensajes positivos.

Gracia y me despido cordialmente:

Karoru Sunshine


	4. 2: ¡Confío en ti, Haunter!

N/A: ¡Hola mundo y pokémones no existentes! Soy yo, la entrenadora cool Karol, ok no.

Este capítulo hace gala a mi primer intento de una batalla pokémon, por lo que pido disculpas si esta parte de la historia no me sale bien y por si hay algún error ortográfico, no soy perfecta e intento mejorar y eso que escribo primero la historia en una libreta.

Espero y este capítulo les agrade.

¡A la historia!

Capítulo 2: _**¡Confío en ti, Haunter!**_

…..

**-¡Alakazam, rayo psíquico!**

**-¡Staryu, contrarresta con rayo de hielo!**

Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero el psíquico ganó, dándole duro al pokémon estrella. El tipo agua cayó debilitado, por lo que Violet respiró profundamente apaciguando el profundo miedo que habitaba dentro de sí

**-¡Staryu no puede continuar, por lo que el ganador de esta batalla es Alakazam!**

_**-**__"Maldito árbitro vendido"-_pensó Violet para sí con un poco de molestia, sintiendo sus cabellos castaños moverse suavemente. Sin embargo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver lo mucho que su pokémon había mejorado. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él**.- No te preocupes Staryu, lo hiciste bien**.-habló con serenidad regresándolo a su respectiva pokéball.

Su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a la de Haunter.-**Te toca, amigo.**

_**-"De acuerdo. No te defraudaré Violet."**_

Haunter entró a la batalla. Era él contra Alakazam para decidir la victoria. La castaña sentía su corazón acelerado, sintiendo el temor de que hirieran a su pokémon fantasma.

**-La batalla entra Alakazam y Haunter está por comenzar. El último que quede en pie ganará el encuentro.**

**-¡Haunter, rayo confuso!**

El pokémon obedeció, pero Haunter usó teletransportación y apareció detrás de él. Haunter no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa absoluta.

**-Te tengo.-** Murmuró la líder psíquica con suavidad.**- ¡Alakazam, rayo psíquico!**

**-¡Doble equipo, Haunter!**

Haunter se multiplicó y el pokémon psíquico le dio a una copia (o clon, como quieran decirlo). El rostro de Sabrina se mantenía quieto y firme. Violet intentaba mantenerse igual, pero le era básicamente imposible. Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

**-¡Bola de sombras!**

Haunter y los espejismos empezaron a crear las bolas de sombras con una velocidad impresionante y se las lanzaron a Alakazam.

**-¡Alakazam, teletransportate rápido!**

Evadió el ataque al seguir la orden de su líder y apareció frente al verdadero pokémon fantasma. El tipo psíquico le atacó con un rayo psíquico pero Haunter no se dejó, utilizando sus manos para bloquear apenas el ataque.

**-¡Puño fantasma!***-ordenó Violet casi gritando debido a la adrenalina que sentía. Los clones de su pokémon desaparecieron y el verdadero se abalanzó hacia el pokémon rival con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-¡Alakazam, bloquea el ataque y rápido!**

Violet no supo el por qué, pero Alakazam supo bloquear aquel puño sombra que no podía fallar con ambas cucharas. Sus nervios aumentaron, pero logró disiparlos cuando recordó las palabras de Logan, su mejor amigo cuando la venció en un encuentro de cuatro versus cuatro.

_**-"Si sientes nervios, tus pokémon lo sentirán. Una gran clave en las batallas es confiar en tus pokémon, ellos son tus amigos y si sientes miedo, ellos los sentirán. Sienten tu desesperación. Violet, debes aprender a confiar, tanto como en tus pokémon, como en ti misma"**_-Recordó con una sonrisa casi oyéndola voz de su mejor amigo cuando aquel pelinegro le sonrió y le dijo aquellas palabras antes de irse volando en su Charizard.

Pensó en algo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó que Haunter tenía una habilidad extraña junto a un ataque fantasma.

**-¡Lengüetazo, Haunter!**- y Sabrina no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa niña estaba cavando su propia tumba. Pero sí se sorprendió cuando observó a su pokémon fantasma preparar su lengua para atacar.

-_"…Ambos tal para cual, usando la fuerza sin inteligencia"-_pensó.

Sí, Haunter le dio un feo lengüetazo a Alakazam, pero antes de apartarse fue tomado de la lengua con brusquedad. Haunter trató de apartarse si éxito y Violet tragó saliva duro.

No se había esperado eso para nada.

-**¡Tíralo al suelo con toda tu fuerza, Alakazam!**-ordenó la líder y su pokémon azotó con una fuerza descomunal al pobre de Haunter, dejándolo herido en el suelo**.- ¡Ahora, psíquico!**

**-¡Haunter, no!-**Violet se quedó en blanco, por lo que solo le quedó observar el cómo era lanzado por los aires y quedaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, casi como si se hubiera que dado noqueado.-**Ha…Ha…Haunter.- **murmuró la menor, sintiendo una horda de miedo e ira pasar por su cabeza, intentando nublar su mente y su juicio. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos por las lágrimas que hacían un gran esfuerzo por salir, pero no por la derrota, sino por el bienestar de su pokémon.

**-Árbitro…**-Sabrina le indicó que ya diera por terminado el encuentro debido a que Haunter no se levantaba. No se fijó en su Alakazam, que empezaba a sentirse extraño.

**-¡Haunter no puede continuar, por lo que…!**

_**-"…No"**_-Haunter comenzó a levantarse, en un esfuerzo casi sobre humano si lo fuera. El azotón y el ataque psíquico lo había dejado con bastantes raspones en su cuerpo, uno cercas del ojo lo cual le hacía mantenerlo entrecerrado y en sus manos por haber soportado el rayo psíquico. Él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Daría pelea_**.-"…esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba."**_

**-Haunter…-**decir que Violet estaba feliz era poco. Por un momento había pensado que ya no se levantaría de nuevo.**- ¿Estás bien, compañero?**

_**-"Sí…pero por esta vez esta quiero pelear yo solo"-**_contestó observando las lágrimas en el rostro de su entrenadora. Miró con chispas en los ojos al Alakazam de la líder psíquica.

**-De acuerdo compañero.-**la castaña sonrió con cariño y en respuesta el pokémon dio un sonido de molestia bien fingida, dándole a entender a su entrenadora que no le agradaba que hiciera eso porque sinceramente si fuera humano, ya se habría ruborizado.**- ¡Confío en ti, Haunter!**

Era lo único que necesitaba decir para hacerlo sentir vivo (¿saben a lo que me refiero?). Le enseñaría a Alakazam y a Sabrina una ley de vida:

Nunca hacer llorar a Violet estando él presente.

**-¡Alakazam, corte psíquico!**

Haunter contrarrestó con lo mismo y notó con una sonrisa malvada como Alakazam de la nada se quedaba quieto, como si intentara moverse y no lo lograba.

**-Está paralizado, quizás no ataque.-**advirtió Violet, con una sonrisa también.**- Je, el efecto del lengüetazo había tardado .****

**-¿A qué te refieres con el efecto tardío del lengüetazo?-**Sabrina casi exigió saber.

**-Haunter, ya sabes que hacer…**-Violet ignoró su comentario, sonriendo con maldad.

Haunter aprovechó la parálisis de Alakazam haciendo una bola de sombras y lanzándosela. A pesar de los intentos por evadirlo, el pokémon psíquico no logró esquivarlo y cayó al suelo.

Alakazam hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse por culpa de la parálisis. Ambos pokémon estaban heridos y uno estaba paralizado. Cualquiera podía ganar.

…La pregunta sería, ¿quién?

…..

¡Explicaciones al mando!

*Puño fantasma es mejor conocido como puño de sombras en España.

**Se conoce que lengüetazo tiene un efecto secundario, que es paralizar, pero Violet descubrió que los que Haunter hace tienden a ser tardíos.

Los he dejado en suspenso,¿Eh?

¡A la próxima se ha dicho!

Attentamente:

Karoru Sunshine.


End file.
